1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered window fan having a removable air filter. The fan has a housing into which one or more filter elements are removably inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the field of cooling and ventilating of occupied space of buildings, many characteristics are sought. It is generally considered desirable to employ natural light and air. Yet at times it may be desirable to provide filtered air, since natural air may be encumbered with irritants and contaminants, such as pollen, dust, ash, insects, among others. Another requirement which may not be met naturally is that the air must be forced in the absence of wind.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art to augment ventilation. To assure that ventilation is provided selectively in rooms wherein air circulation is not satisfactory, these devices are typically set in windows. Ventilators which redirect air and control air flow are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,533, issued to Mitsuo Nagase on Nov. 16, 1976, and 4,736,677, issued to Nigel R. Smith on Apr. 12, 1988. These devices control passive air flow through a window, but lack the powered fan and filter of the present invention.
Devices having a filter are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,308, issued on Oct. 17, 1972, and 3,826,182, issued on Jul. 30, 1974, both to Joseph Navara, and 5,312,467, issued to Michael Wolfe on May 17, 1994. The subject devices of these patents are placed in partially open windows, and filter air flowing therethrough. However, unlike the present invention, these prior art devices lack a powered fan.
A fan assembly specifically designed for placement in a window is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,399, issued to David B. Chaney on Oct. 10, 1989. This device lacks the filter of the present invention.
A renewable filter for an air distribution duct is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,513, issued to Joseph M. Armbruster on Jun. 8, 1993. The filter lacks the powered fan of the present invention.
A low profile window air conditioner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,485, issued to Robert W. Kennedy et al. on Oct. 19, 1993. By contrast with the present invention, the air conditioner does not draw air into a room from outside the room, and filter this air.
While different aspects of the present invention are shown in various prior art patents, the novel combination is not shown or suggested in these patents.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.